


Doctor Harry

by sorrymommy



Category: Doctor Who, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Louis acting like Amy Pond, M/M, Yowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrymommy/pseuds/sorrymommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looked up from where he'd been leaning, on a railing somewhere within the TARDIS, thinking himself. He'd never liked that, calling Harry "The Doctor." So he didn't. Louis decided to call him Harry, because it fit him and his band tshirts and denim jeans that clung to him legs like Saran Wrap</p><p>In which Louis is Amelia Pond and Harry is 1000 years older than he'll ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Harry

Louis liked it when Harry stared at him.

He liked looking up to see Harry's pensive jade eyes already on him, brows furrowed and plump lips pulled into a pout. Sometimes, Louis wondered what Harry thought about, how much of the universe he'd really seen, and what was going through his head. But mostly not, like now. 

He looked up from where he'd been leaning, on a railing somewhere within the TARDIS, thinking himself. He'd never liked that, calling Harry "The Doctor." So he didn't. Louis decided to call him Harry, because it fit him and his band tshirts and denim jeans that clung to his legs like Saran Wrap. Louis' eyes connected with pools of emerald green, sad and deep with a thousand or two years of knowledge and wisdom and love and lust and inexplicable rage hidden beneath layers of lies and happiness, and the air squeezed from his lungs. 

Harry was close, too close to most. But not to Louis. Louis longed for closeness to the man, and not in the form of celebratory 'We've saved the universe,' hugs. Louis stepped off of the railing, looking up as Harry towered over him. He never talked to much when he had that look in his eyes. That beautiful, terrifying look. 

Louis felt a hand fall to the side of his face, cupping his cheek warmly. He wasn't used to true affection from the man known as The Doctor, and when he leaned in Louis flinched back as fear flickered in within.

Harry didn't falter. He drew Louis closer to him, pulling his faithful companion into a tender kiss. It lasted for a few moments, and Louis had to gasp for air when eons year old lips departed from his. "Thank you." Was all Harry said, and then he walked away. 

At least, he tried to. Louis' small hand darted out and gripped the back of Harry's cute dumb Rolling Stones t-shirt. "Don't just thank me! Get back here and give me a proper snog!" He huffed, and Harry chuckled. A dep sound, that echoed from his very bones, ad vibrated right through Louis'. He was yanked himself, right up onto his toes and into Harry's warm, broad chest.

And against soft, sweet lips. 

He felt large, calloused hands rush over his stomach, pushing his shirt over his head as the kiss was broken. The littler man tried to speak, but he was cut off by plump lips that dipped into a rough kiss, and Harry pushed him back against the railing by a man starved. 

And he let him, because it was just what they both needed. Suddenly Harry's shirt was gone ad Louis' hands were tangled in his hair and Harry was sucking a possessive mark into Louis' neck. And everything was okay, happening too quickly for him to remember it all. 

Whispered words were exchanged, declarations of love and need and hate, and soon Louis stopped them in their tracks. 

"Is this really what you need?"

"Yes."

Louis slowly, very slowly pushed away Harry's stupid skinny jeans, and he felt his own trousers being pulled down his legs to pool at his feet. Large hands stroked around his silky skin, memorizing his thick thighs and beautiful bum. 

Harry turned Louis around sternly, a little gasp being forced out of his lips as his chest was pushed into the railing. A few long fingers stroked up and down his back, and Louis was comforted intensely. His pants were tugged down, and he was suddenly wondering what time lord genitals looked liked. There was a pop, then a moan and then he felt a prodding at his hole. 

"Ohh... God.."

"Shhh..."

Louis felt himself being filled, eyes fluttering as he gripped the railing. He slowly began to move back against the contact.

Lou giggled as his bum was pinched by a few long fingers, then he moaned. His vision went white hot as his bum was pounded into, rough but somehow gently. His cheeks went red, lips stretched wide.

"Harry... Harry... ohh Doctor..!"

"Ah Louis... My Lou..."

White ribbons shot between the bars, landing somewhere far below as Harry came into Louis and filled him.

Louis shot up, gasping heavily. He looked around the room he was in, smiling at his Raggedy Man who was perched in the corner, on a rocking chair.

"Come on then, you are still taking me to prom, aren't you Harry?"

Oh yes, Louis loved it when Harry stared.


End file.
